I'm in Love with You
by new in town
Summary: A collection of poetic snippets about the many things May loves about Ash, and vice versa. Advanceshipping AU.
1. Smile

**I'm in love with your smile, and how your teeth are perfect to me.**

* * *

She poked his cheek repeatedly, hoping to get a reaction out of him. He wasn't budging, wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. He was just scrolling through Instagram and liking posts every so often.

May sighed under her breath and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, reaching for his phone. She took it out of his hands, locking the screen and tossing it onto a nearby cushioned chair. "Aaaaasssshhhh!" she whined, sprawling herself in his lap and looking up into his auburn eyes. "Yes, May?" he asked in a clipped tone, apparently annoyed that she had taken his phone.

"I'm bored. Let's have a go for a walk or something."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"If I kiss you, will you go with me?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Please?"

"No, May. I don't want to go for a walk. Now go get my phone."

Sighing dejectedly, May got up and grabbed his phone, sadly handing it to her boyfriend. Ash looked up into her beautiful sapphire eyes, and he couldn't help but to sigh.

"Fine, we can go for that walk. Just stop pouting. You're so much prettier when you smile."

Grinning from ear to ear, May threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, falling into his lap and curling up there.

"Now I wanna watch a movie!"

"May, you need to learn to make up your mind."

"I know."


	2. Voice

**I'm in love with your voice, and how you sing and soothe my soul.**

* * *

May loved his voice. He didn't sing very often, but when he did, she couldn't help but to close her eyes and listen to how beautiful he sounded.

She adored how he could match pitch with any song that played on the radio, how he could harmonize with practically any voice, how he could hit both the high and the low notes. May adored everything about his voice.

"Ash, will you sing for me?" May called across the living room.

"May, I'm a little busy."

"Will you sing if I play the piano?"

After a moment of silence, she heard shuffling and she felt Ash sit down next to her on their couch. "Well, go on. Move that cute butt of yours over to that piano."

Giggling, May did just that. Hitting the keys just right, she closed her eyes and listened to his voice.

 _"Roses are red most of the time. There's a love in my heart knowing you're mine."_


	3. Hair

**I'm in love with your hair and how I run my fingers through it.**

* * *

When she cried, he would run his fingers through her hair as he whispered sweet words of encouragement into her ear.

When she slept, he would tuck a stray curl behind her ear to keep it from falling into her face.

When she smiled, he would lean in and kiss her. He'd thread his fingers into her brown locks.

When she said something stupid, he'd playfully tug on one of her pigtails, earning a swat to the arm.

When she was anxious, he would run his fingers through her hair to calm her down. He'd hold her close and silently pet her hair, waiting for her anxiety to pass.

When she did anything, he made sure to remind her that he loved her, even with an action as simple as tucking that stray curl behind her ear.


	4. Eyes

**I'm in love with your eyes, and how they sparkle in the sunlight.**

* * *

May giggled to herself as she swung on a swing set, kicking her legs back and forth to keep the momentum going. Ash laughed along with her, pushing her from behind to keep her swinging. After a while, he took a few steps back and watched her swing on her own. May tilted her head back to look at him as she swung.

She looked into his auburn eyes and smiled widely, seeing the sparkle in them. His eyes glistened in the sunlight, and she loved watching the browns in his eyes dance and blend together.

She continued to swing, before stopping herself by kicking her feet into the dirt. "I love you." May told him, reaching out for him as she stood up and off the swing.

Chuckling, Ash walked closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "And I love you."


	5. Thoughts

**I'm in love with your thoughts, and how we think the same.**

* * *

Ash sighed to himself as he sat working on an assignment for his college calculus class. He hated being a college student sometimes, mostly because it kept him away from May.

She went to a dance school, and he only ever saw her on the weekends. Those weekends were what he looked forward to everyday. Weekends like those were what would come tomorrow, where he could see her performance.

May had made a name for herself. She was near famous at this point for her ballet. Ash couldn't wait to see her perform. As if on cue, his phone rang. Reaching for the IPhone sitting on the table, Ash answered the call.

"Hey May!"

 _"Hey Ash! I just wanted to call and tell you that I've been thinking about my performance."_

"What a coincidence, so was I."

 _"I'm nervous."_

"Don't be. You're gonna do fabulously."

 _"Promise?"_

"I promise. I love you my princess."

 _"I love you too my prince. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

 _"Bye."_


	6. Lips

**I'm in love with your lips, and how soft they feel against mine.**

* * *

May loved kissing him. It was her favorite thing to do. His lips were always soft and smooth from the lemon chapstick he wore. (She bought it for him as gag gift once, and he's been using it ever since.)

May loved the way their lips molded together perfectly, how they fit together like puzzle pieces. The thought of it made her happy.

He made her happy.


	7. Hands

**I'm in love with your hands, and how they hold mine tight.**

* * *

Ash smiled to himself as he held her hand, pulling her away from her window shopping so the two could finally eat.

He didn't know why he promised May that he'd go to the mall with her, but here he was.

He may not have liked shopping, but the feeling of her hand in his own was enough to make this all worthwhile.

Her hand fit in his like it was made for him, like she was made for him.

And she was. She was made just for him, and he was made just for her.


	8. Height

**I'm in love with your height, and how you're right there beside me.**

* * *

May was short, so much shorter than he was.

At the age of twenty, he was 6'3 and taking the college scene by stride.

At the age of eighteen, she was 5'2 and was a simple ballet dancer.

He was tall, so much taller than her, but he was always right there by her side.


	9. Arms

**I'm in love with your arms, and the comfort they bring.**

* * *

"Hold me!"

"Ash, I'm a little busy trying to get this pose just right."

"May, please! I just want to cuddle!"

"I've told you, I want to work on this pose for ballet. Cuddling can wait."

"No it can't."

"Yes it— _what are you doing?"_

"..."

 _"Ash Ketchum put me down this instant!"_

"No. I just want you to hold me."

"Ash!"

"Please?"

"..."

"..."

"Fine."


	10. Clothes

**I'm in love with your clothes, and how I breathe in their scent.**

* * *

May smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. Clad in his old and worn Captain America t-shirt, she wore nothing underneath but a bra and a pair of spanx.

She wrapped her arms around her body and did a twirl, the large shirt flaring a little bit at the bottom hem as she did so. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the smell the shirt gave off beinging warmth and comfort to her heart.

She did another twirl and opened her eyes, startled to see Ash leaning against the doorframe.

"Having fun there princess?"

"Oh shut up."


	11. Feelings

**I'm in love with your feelings, and how they're on wavelength with my own.**

* * *

Ash flopped down on the couch with a loud sigh, burying his face into his hands as he leaned forward. It was a long day at college, and he wanted nothing more than to see May's smiling face.

It was Friday, which meant that he'd see her for a whole two days before she was off in New York to perform The Nutcracker once again for some pretty important people.

Before he knew it, May's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, as if she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I've just had a bad week. I wanted to see your smiling face."

He could feel her smile against his shoulder. "I love you, thank you for coming to cheer me up."

"I would do anything just to see you smile, Ash."

"I think I said I loved you." he teases her with a smile.

"I know, and I was getting to that. I love you too, my prince."


	12. Weight

**I'm in love with your weight, and how I can carry you around if I wanted to.**

* * *

May giggled to herself as she carried him around on her back. She was 5'2, and weighed 109 pounds, while Ash was 6'3 and weighed 140.

Depsite this, she could carry him around just as easily as he could carry her, and she loved every bit of it. The exercises she did to stay in shape kept her pretty strong and muscular, which allowed her to carry her boyfriend around without a worry in the world.

So here they were, in the middle of the local park, looking like two oddballs out.

Without a care in the world other than the other, the two were happy.


	13. Snorts

**I'm in love with your snorts, and how you laugh when I make a stupid joke.**

* * *

Ash laughed as he tickled May, her giggles and snorts bringing joy to his heart. "What did the toad say to the chicken?" he asked.

"I dunno." she giggled.

"Nothing, it's a road."

Bursting into a fit of snorts and laughter, May playfully shoved his shoulder.


	14. Us

**I'm in love with us, and how you're my best friend.**

* * *

May smiled to herself as she leaned up against him as they sat on the couch, cuddled up together with a movie softly playing in the background.

Ash had fallen asleep halfway through The Notebook (a movie she had picked out and begged him to watch with her.) He was asleep against the back of the couch, with May curled up against his side.

She smiled and leaned into to kiss him.

"I love you."


	15. You

**I'm in love with you, and how you've changed my life around.**

* * *

Ash sighed under his breath as he unlocked the door to his apartment. It was the middle of the week, which meant that he wouldn't see her until the weekend.

He stepped into his apartment, surprised to see her standing there.

"How are you here? I thought you were in New York!"

He rushed across the apartment to hug her.

"I came to see you. You said you were having a bad week."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	16. Poem

**I'm in love with you.**

 **I'm in love with your smile, and how your teeth are perfect to me.**

 **I'm in love with your voice, and how you sing and soothe my soul.**

 **I'm in love with your hair and how I run my fingers through it.**

 **I'm in love with your eyes, and how they sparkle in the sunlight.**

 **I'm in love with your thoughts, and how we think the same.**

 **I'm in love with your lips, and how soft they feel against mine.**

 **I'm in love with your hands, and how they hold mine tight.**

 **I'm in love with your height, and how you're right there beside me.**

 **I'm in love with your arms, and the comfort they bring.**

 **I'm in love with your clothes, and how I breathe in their scent.**

 **I'm in love with your feelings, and how they're on wavelength with my own.**

 **I'm in love with your weight, and how I can carry you around if I wanted to.**

 **I'm in love with your snorts, and how you laugh when I make a stupid joke.**

 **I'm in love with us, and how you're my best friend.**

 **I'm in love with you, and how you've changed my life around.**

 **I'm in love with you.**


End file.
